


The Wise Kings

by Princess_Sparkles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana, F/M, Horses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stick Fighting, Swords & Sorcery, Tournaments, morgana isn't evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkles/pseuds/Princess_Sparkles
Summary: A duo of cloaked figures arrive to Camelot in hopes of warning a prince and stopping a war. As they take part in the yearly tournament, they figure out trying to save the prince isn't going to be easy. Dark days follow and one can only hope there is enough time to prevent them.





	The Wise Kings

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Excuse every and all grammatical errors! Enjoy.

The walls of Camelot bore down on a cloaked riders as the entered. The gates guarded by a group of red soldiers who are closely watching all who enter. As the riders enters the guard eye them as they make way into the impenetrable city. Both nod as they pass, a sign as hello and thanks, which was not returned, “One would think that they are readying for an attack.” One of them remarked. His voice was deep and coarse

“You know of their plights, brother. One should not fault them for being so cautious.” Her tone was light and playful.

The rider nodded, “Aye, I do know but surely nothing would warrant this kind of behavior.” His voice was sullen. When he shifted he got another look from the guards.

“We shall see.” The smaller female gave a merry laugh, “But first, let us see if we can get a place to stay. Rest will be needed in the tournament!”

They walked towards the tavern. As they walked the guards were giving them many different looks because how they were dressed. Both wore black, torn, cloaks that had a strange marking on the front. Both carried weapons but one carried twin swords and a war bow with arrows fletched in raven feathers while the other carried a large double-edged axe with daggers placed strategically around their person. Their horses were tall Freiasain’s that bowed their heads as they passed the people in the street. 

“Dear brother we are getting attention from those guards to the right of us, I suggest we hurry.” She moved on of her hands from the reigns to on of the swords strapped on her hip.

“I’m on it just wait a while longer. Be at peace, sister.” The wielder of the axe chidded. He looked behind him and raised his hand to assure her. His sister looked around again but brought her hand back to the reigns.

A few moments of silence passed, “You reckon it’s because of the marks on our cloaks? Or is it your sour attitude.” She tried to draw out a laugh from her brother.

“I found the tavern. Let’s go before we draw anymore attention.”

The brother picked up his pace with his sister following behind, whistling an obcence song about a lady with a long beard that goes past her knees. Upon arriving to the tavern they located the stables. Dismounting, they lead their horses to two empty stalls. Ridding the powerful beasts of their saddles, and bags they feed the creatures and walked away. 

A gentle snorting was made, “Behave, Stormy!” The sister called about behind her.

“I still can’t believe you call your horse that.”

“What? ‘Tis better then Raygen. What even is a Raygen?”

“I read about him in a book. Leave it be.” The brother held open the door for his shorter sister for her to make her way into the tavern, “Do you think they will get mad because we have our weapons with us?” His sister asked right after they went in. The looks some of the paterons gave them were concerning to say the least.

The brother huffed, “Let them, they can’t hold a candle to our skills.”

“Brother, is that arrogance I hear? Or just foolish pride.”

“It may be both. Before you decide to argue let us get rooms and a place to sleep, we have a place to break into tonight.” The last bit of the sentence was spoken in a whisper that would not carry through the loud noise of the tavern. They fought getting by a large group on knights in red cloaks with what looked like a golden dragon on the back. A young boy dressed in red and blue was telling a story to the knights and they were responding with gusto. It was some story about a prince and a bunch of bandits. The knights seemed to recall the moment but the boy was moving his arms with vigor. His gaze traveled to the two riders and his eyes narrowed and widened when he caught an eye on the emblem they bore in the front of their cloaks. One knight with shaggy brown hair asked if the boy was okay. The young man nodded then went back to telling his story, although his movements were less enthusiastic. 

“Why hello there, what can I do for you?” A merry looking man appeared from behind the counter.

“Ah, yes. We would like to get a room. Preferably with two beds.” The sister said as her brother looked around at all of the other people in the tavern.

The man looked at the weapons, “Are you here for the tournaments?”

“Why yes we are!” The sword-wielder said cheerfully, “Care to give us a few tips?”

The man laughed, “Aye, just watch out for the prince. He’s never lost one, well, he did once but I have it on good authority he did it to let his father win.”

“Good authority? Who said?” The brother decided to ask after he finished looking around the room.

“Why, young Merlin over there!” The man pointed to the boy telling the story to the knights. Said boy looked over and waved to the bar keep then proceeded to tell his story again. 

Both siblings looked at one another, shock grew evident on their faces, “Well...That’s great that the prince is so honorable.” 

“He does work hard to help us common folk. Nicer than his father is you ask me.” The man looked around for something, “Now, that’ll be seven silver coins a night.” He handed them a little bronze key with a small three on both sides. The siblings gave the man the money and walked away, not after casting one more glance at the young boy with the knights.


End file.
